


Her Project

by panther



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako starts restoring Gypsy thinking it is about training. To find she will sent into battle by veteran is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Project

It sounds like an impossible task. Gypsy Danger is not salvageable. She is missing an arm. Her circuits are fried. Despite that she represents pilots that can control a Jaeger alone, Mako can't see her working. There are others that would be easier to repair but her orders are absolute. It has to be Gypsy Danger. It is about appearances so Mako steels herself and starts from the bottom. The undamaged parts. 

It takes her months and in those months so many yards are shut down. Her father becomes more desperate. He tells her he seeks an old pilot and Gypsy Danger must be ready in four days for training purposes. She does as he says and she hopes. He is a continent away when she gets the email that she has to find recruits, a recruit that will fit Gypsy and can go into an old model. Gypsy is nuclear. She is old fashioned. She is not in the handbook. But then she is told to find a pilot to go into Gypsy. Not a training Jaeger. An active one. Things have changed, he tells her.

That shocks her. 

Gypsy was her project. She never thought it would actually go back into battle. Demonstrate, train, sure but never battle. To learn a past pilot would be going into her was strange. Mako doesn't know where to begin. She finds the recruits and she remembers every moment she spent in the guts of the machine, the programmes she ran, and everything she fixed. 

She is not meant to be on the landing platform waiting on whoever is meant to go into Gypsy but she has to be. She has to be.


End file.
